Hiruzen Sarutobi
Hiruzen Sarutobi (jap. 猿飛ヒルゼン, engl. Sarutobi Hiruzen) je bio poznati nindža Sela Lista, hvaljen kao Bog Šinobija ''' (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami, Srpski TV: Superiorni Šinobi) zbog svoje velike snage i bogatog ratničkog iskustva. On je '''Treći Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage) kao i učitelj legendarnih Sanina, Džeraje, Oročimarua i Cunade, troje nindži koji će napraviti revoluciju u šinobi svetu. Pozadina Rano detinjstvo Hiruzen je odrastao kao sin Saskea Sarutobija, o kom se malo zna, osim da je bio dobar nindža. Bio je učenik prvog i drugog Hokagea. U mladosti Hiruzen se takmičio sa Danzom Šimurom. Hirunzen i Danzo su takođe bili članovi i tima Tobirama. Prvi Svetski Šinobi Rat Tokom Prvog šinobi rata, Drugi Hokage, Hiruzen, Danzo i još par nindži Hiruzenovog godišta bežali su pred Specijalom Zlatnom jedinicom Sela Oblaka, koja je brojala dvadest moćnih nindži. Neko je trebalo da odvuče tu jedinicu. Danzo je hteo da se prijavi, ali je Hirunzen bio brži, pa je Drugi Hokage, pre svoje pogibije izabrao Hiruzena za naslednika. Mladost i vladavina Hiruzen je kao mladić dobio da podučava tim u kom su Džeraja, Oročimaru i Cunade. Hiruzenov miljenik bio je Oročimaru zbog talenta koji je posedovao.Hiruzen je u Oročimaruu video svog naslednika,i rekao je da je Oročimaru bio poseban i da je bio potreban selu u tom mračnom dobu. Jednom je Džeraji držao lekturu o tome kako treba da se ponaša. Takodje je pokazao Džeraji tehniku prizivanja, ali je mali Džeraja izveo tehniku pre potpisivanja dogovora sa životinjama, pa je završio u Selu Žaba na Planini Mojobuku. Treći Hokage se oženio sa mladom kunoiči Bivako i dobio sina Asumu i imao je još dece, jer je u mangi prisutan Konohamaru, njegov unuk, koji nije Asumin sin. Izmedju Asume i Hiruzena je postojala razmirica i Asuma je bio buntovnik, protiv svoga oca,pa je stupio u službu Dvanaest nindža monaha. Kuramin napad na selo lišća Tokom porođaja Kušine Uzumaki i napada Devetorepe Lisice, Hiruzen predvodi nindže Lišća u odbrani od Lisice, dok se Minato sukobio sa Tobijem. Pre toga je Hirunzenova žena, Bivako Sarutobi, poginula od Tobijeve ruke. Minato pobeđuje Tobija, i gine zajedno sa Kušinom, zapečativši Devetorepu u Naruta. Novi mandat Dve godine nakon Kuraminog napada na Konohu, u selu su počeli da nestaju seljani, nindže različitih rangova od genina, pa do džonina i ANBU operativaca, a svi nestali su vidjeni sa Oročimaruom. Hiruzen i dva ANBU operativca otkrivaju Oročimaruovu tajnu laboratoriju. U mangi u laboratoriji su prikazani mnogi zarobljeni ljudi i dosta telesnih delova, sa kojima je Oročimaru eksperimentisao, ali u animi oni nisu prikazani. Na pitanje šta to izvodi, Oročimaru otkriva svoju ambiciju da traga za džicuom besmrtnosti i večne mladosti i da takodje želi da svalada sve džicue koji postoje i postojaće. Potom zlikovac aktivira eksploziju. Treći Hokage jedini preživljava eklsploziju, ima Oročimaruov život u svojim rukama, ali pušta ga u nadi da se nikada više neće videti. Ipak ta nada je bila greška kako Treći priznaje. Tokom Hjuga incidenta, Hirunzen je prisustvovao dogovoru izmedju Hiašija i Hizašija, posle pokušaja otmice. Čak postoji verovatnoća da je Hiruzen tokom potpisivanja dogovora o miru imao susret sa Glavnim nindžom oblaka. Tokom masakra Učiha klana, Itači Učiha moli Hiruzena da zaštiti Saskea, zanjući da je Hirunzen bio jedini od seoskih zvaničnika, koji se protivio masakru. Sposobnosti Kao hokage Hiruzen je važio za jednog od najmoćnijih Konohinih nindži, u skladu sa svojom reputacijom i nadimkom Bog Šinobija '(忍の神, Shinobi no Kami, Srpski TV: ''Superiorni Šinobi). Tobirama Sendžu je jako cenio Hiruzena s obzirom da mu je predao titulu hokagea, dok je Danzo Šimura bio veoma ljubomoran na njegovu snagu. U svojim najboljim danima je rečeno da je bio najjači kage u generaciji. Veliko junaštvo je prikazao čak i u dubokoj starosti, uspevši da porazi oživljenog Haširamu i Tobiramu pod Oročimaruovom kontrolom. Čak je i Oročimaru priznao da bi se ova borba završila kobno po njega da je Hiruzen bio oko deset godina mlađi. Čakra moći Rečeno je da je u mladosti Hiruzen imao jako velike rezerve čakre. Ona je bila dovoljno jaka da može da lomi stene kao i dovoljno koncentrovana da je mogao da izvodi tehnike sa minimalnom potrošnjom čakre. Čak i u starosti, količina njegove čakre je bila dovoljna da izvede niz tehnika prirodnih transformacija, prizove Enmu, iskoristi džicu klona senke, kao i da pomoću tehnike kosača smrti zapečati duše Haširame i Tobirame i Oročimaruove ruke. Tajdžicu Hiruzen je čak i kao vrlo star bio vešt u tajdžicuu. Mogao je da se rame uz rame bori sa Haširamom i Tobiramom zaustavljajući njihove pokrete i udaravši ih naizmenično. Rečeno je da je u mladosti bio veoma jak i izdržljiv, čak da bi se u ovom borbenom segmentu mogao meriti i sa monogim članovima Sendžu klana. I ako nije bio naročito brz i agilan, njegove senzor moći su nadomešćavale taj nedostatak. Nindžicu Zbog velikog broja borbenih tehnika koje je poznavao Hiruzen je dobio nadimak '''Professor (プロフェッサー, Purofessā). Umeoje da koristi klonove senke, tehniku teleskopa, kao i moći senzora kojima je mogao da oseti protivnikovu čakru čak i u potpunoj tami. Takođe, rečeno je da je Hiruzen bio upućen u mnoge tajne tehnike svog sela kao i da je bio vešt u korišćenju tehnika barijere. Prirodne transformacije Hiruzen je mogao da koristi svih pet osnovnih elemenata čakre zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Imao je jako velike veštine vatrenog stila s obzirom da je iz Sarutobi klana. Mogao je da transformiše čakru u vatru i formira je u velike mase ili lopte. Takođe, bio je jako vešt u zemljanom stilu, mogavši da digne velike zidove zemlje, stvori reku blata kao i da koristi tehniku blatnjavog klona. U ostala tri elementa je imao bar prosečne veštine. Sem toga, koristeći pet klonova senke mogao je da iskoristi svih 5 elemenata od jednom. Tehnika prizivanja Hiruzen je imao potpisan ugovor sa rasomo majmuna. Njegova lična prizivana zver je bio kralj majmuna poznat kao Enma. Enma ima odlične fizičke predispozicije i inteligenciju kao i veliku agilnost pri kretanju. Enma takođe ima i svoj drugi oblik adamantijumskog skiptra koji je Hiruzen koristio da se brani od Oročimaruovog Kusanagija vrlo vešto. Fuindžicu Hiruzen je bio upućen u mnoge tehnike fuindžicu tipa. Kao i svi Sanini, mogao je da koristi oslobađanje petoznakog pečata i tako ukloni pečat sa neparnim znacima. Videvši poslednje trenutke četvrtog hokagea u njegovoj borbi sa Kuramom, naučio je najjaču tehniku pečaćenja Uzumaki klana, Pečat Kosača smrti. Uz pomoć ovog džicu, Hiruzen je prizivajući boga smrti, Kosača mogao da zapečati duše drugih ljudi žrtvujući svoju. Čak i na izmaku čakre, mogao je da zapečati duše Haširame i Tobirame kao i Oročimaruove ruke. Ipak zbog svoje starosti tehniku je u datom trenutku mogao da izvrši samo iz blizine, za razliku od Minata Namikazea koji je tehniku vršio sa jako velike distance. Bukidžicu Hiruzen je bio dobro upućen u nekoliko bukidžicu veština. Smatran je jednim od najvećiih šurikendžicu majstora sposoban da upravlja i velikom varijantom fuma šurikena. Takođe, mogao je da koristi i tehniku klona šurikena pomoću koje bi od jednog šurikena mogao da napravi više kopija istog za efikasniji napad. Uz pomoć tehnike šuriken crepa, mogao je da iskoristi nekoliko crepova krova da ih lansira na protivnika i tako izazove efekat šurikena. Zahvaljujući Enmi, Hiruzen je postao naširoko poznat i po bodžicuu. Naime, Enmin drugi oblik adamantijumskog skiptara Hiruzenu je mnogo koristio u borbi. Njime je mogao da pokida Haširamin drveni stil kao i jedan od repova Džubija. Takođe mogao je u potpunosti njime da parira Oročimaruovom Kusanagi maču za koga se smatralo da može da probije skoro sve. Sem toga, enmin oblik skiptra je Hiruzenu pomogao da istera Kuramu van Konohe sa nekoliko efektnih udaraca. Statovi Pregled priče Prvi deo Hirunzen se pojavljuje još u prvim delovima manga i animea Naruto, a zapaženiju ulogu ima za vreme čunin ispita.Prvi put je prikazan kako sa kristalnom kuglom prati Narutovo kretanje, kada ga juri Mizuki. Zatim kada je pratio Konohamaruovo i Narutovo upoznavanje. Nakon toga daje timu 7 misiju u Zemlji Talasa. Tokom čunin ispita Hirunzen objašnjava mladim nindžama da je čunin ispit određen kao balans moći izmedju nacija. U daljoj fazi, Oročimaru premaskiran u Kazekagea, otima Hirunzena i izaziva ga na borbu do smrti. Da bi sprečio mešanje, postavio je duplu barijeru koju su kontrolisali njegovi telohranitelj, Četvorka zvuka. thumb|250px|Hiruzen umire sa osmehom Hirunzen je prethodno shvatio da se Oročimaru vratio i da je pored opsesije moći i uništenja sela, njegova nova opseija Saske Učiha. Hirunzen se odlično nosi sa Oročimaruom, i pokaziuje svoje odlično znanje, što se tiče Prirodnih Transformacija. Međutim borba postaje neravnopravna, kada Oročimaru koristi zabranjenu tehniku Reanimacije, da prizove Prvog i Drugog Hokagea. Hirunzen shvata da nema druge nego da koristi Minatov Pečat Kosača Smrti, kojim je Kurama zapečaćena u Naruta, kako bi zapečatio duše mrtvih Hokagea. On uspeva u tome, i pokušava da zapečati Oročimarua, ali mu ovaj sa ledja zariva Kusanagi mač, koji je prizvao. Sledi duga i iscrpljujuća borba natezanja. Shvativši da mu nije mnogo ostalo, Treći Hokage pečati Oročimaruu samo ruke, čime ga lišava upotrebe bilo kog Džicua, za sva vremena. Potom umire sećajući se Naruta i svih ljudi koje je poznavao, i prisećajući se Oročimaruovog izgleda kao deteta, govoreći da se nada da će se njih dvojica sresti u boljim okolnostima u nekomthumb|276px|Razgovor Hiruzena i Šisuia drugom svetu, dok besni Oročimaru arlauče i kune svog bivšeg učitelja. Potom je usledila sahrana, na kojoj su svi seljani mogli da polože cveće na grob mrtvog Hokagea i palim borcima u invaziji. Asuma je čak tvrdio da kiša pada jer i nebo plače za Hokageom, koji je najduže vladao i ostvario najveći mir za selo. thumb|left|236px|Hiruzenova duša se vraća u Čistu zemljuDrugi deo thumb|Oživljeni Hokagei se priključuju borbi (Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat). Pojavljuje se za vreme šinobi rata kada je oživljen zajedno sa preostalia tri Hokagea od strane Oročimarua kako bi Saske mogao da priča sa njima. Začuđen time što ga je učenik oživeo da Saskeu da odgovore, a ne da uništi Selo Lišća, Saskeu priznaje da je selo umešano u pokolj Učiha klana.Nakon dugog razgovora, Oročimaru, Saske, Taka i oživljeni Hokagei stupaju na bojno polje protiv Džubija. Takođe Hirunzen je spasao Naruta od Džubijevog poslednjeg oblika Božijeg drveta. Kada je Kaguja napala, on i ostali oživljeni Hokagei nisu pali u Beskonačni Cukujomi. Nakon pobede nad Kagujom njegova duša se vratila u Čistu zemlju. Citati * (Oročimaruu u njemu samom): "Te oči, uvek prepune zlobe i ambicije... skoro skrivene... Ja sam video. Video sam, i pravio sam se da ne primećujem. Tvoja snaga i sposobnosti... Bio si student koji se pojavljuje jednom u generaciji. Bilo je to vreme rata i tame; imali smo potrebu za nindžom kao što si ti. Mislio sam, u stvari želeo sam da verujem da sam pronašao nekoga vrednog da me nasledi. U pravu si bio sam naivan i moja slabost u tom trenutku je razlog svih ovih nevolja sada. Sad ću ispraviti svoju grešku, i sahraniću te jednom za svagda!" * (Oročimaruu o selu lišća): "Nikada nisi razumeo da je to više nego gomila straćara. To je mesto gde se svake godine šinobiji rađaju, odrastaju, stare, bore se i umiru da bi zaštitili svoje domove. Ovi ljudi su za mene nezamenjivi. Mi delimo dom, delimo život i bez obzira što ne delimo krvne veze - oni su mi neprocenjivi - oni su moja porodica!" * (Oročimaruu o tituli Hokagea): "Čak i da padnem, ti nećeš uspeti. Ja sam samo jedan iz duge loze. Nosim ovu titulu poverenja za one Hokagee koji su bili pre mene i za one koji će doći posle! Ja sam Treći Hokage! Ti to ne možeš zaustaviti time što ćeš me uništiti! Novi, jači hokage će doći na moje mesto!" * (Oročimaruu o šinobijima sela lišća): "Nisu bitne brojke protiv kojih se šinobiji lista bore. Oni će položiti živote za ovo selo. Kako malo shvataš. Savlađivanje svakog džicua ti neće pružiti neprevaziđenu snagu. To je bila jedna od prvih lekcija: Prava snaga šinobi će se prikazati tek kad štitiš nekoga ko ti je bitan!" * (Poslednje reči upućene Oročimaruu): "Ti si opsednut. Ta potreba da se udaviš džicuom; i za taj prstup ćeš biti kažnjen! Oduzeću ti džicu do kojeg ti je tako stalo!... Pečat je postavljen!... Eto ti sad, tvoje ruke su ti beskorisne. A bez tih ruku više nikada nećeš moći da praviš simbole šakama. Nindžicu je zauvek izvan tvog dohvata. Tvoj gnusan san o uništenju ovog sela umire ovde. Tvoja glupost je bez premca, Oročimaru. Jedino žalim što te nisam poveo sa sobom. Zbogom učeniče. Nek se sretnemo ponovo u sledećem životu." * (Poslednje reči): "Tamo gde lišće na drveću igra, pronaćićeš plamen... Senka vatre će osvetliti selo... I još jednom krošnje će zapupeti." Zanimljivosti * Ime Hiruzenovog klana "Sarutobi", inspirisano Saskeom Sarutobijem, znači "majmunski skok" (猿飛), verovato uzeto iz Hiruzenovog ličnog Enme. U mladosti Tobirama je Hiruzena oslovljavao nadimkom "Saru" (サル, Saru, Doslovno Značenje: ''Majmun). * Masaši Kišimoto je mislio da iruzena učini Psom, tj. da Pas koji priča bude Treći Hokage, ali je odustao od te ideje zato što je bila previše "čudna". * U Naruto Šipuden epizodi 129, Hiruzenov duh se pojavljuje na kratko. * Tok borbe sa Oročimaruom, Hiruzenovo lice na hokage steni je napuklo. I ako je pukotina prilično izražena zbog svoje veličine, u daljim epizodama animea nije uvek prikazana verovatno zbog greške animatora. * Hiruzen je jednini Hokage koji je učestvovao u sva četiri velika šinobi rata (bio je živ u prvom, drugom i trećem, dok se u četvrtom borio kao reanimacija). * Hiruzen je imao duži mandat od bilo kog drugog hokagea koji je iznosio čak četrdeset godina. * Prema knjigama podataka: ** Hiruzenova omiljena hrana je hidžiki (kao i kod njegovog rivala Danza), i loptice od sardine, dok mu je najneomiljenija hrana narazuke. ** Najviše želi da se bori sa Konohamaruom kada odraste. ** Njegova omiljena fraza je "Apsolutna istina" (真諦, ''Shintai). ** Hiruzenov hobi je razgovaranje sa mladim devojkama. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Novela Категорија:Film Категорија:Kage Категорија:Sarutobi Klan Категорија:Ujedinjene Šinobi Snage